El rencuentro
by Mara S. - Blogger
Summary: Había pasado un año desde que la habia dejado y ya nada le importa. Pero al ir obligado por Alice a un club, se rencuentra con su único y verdadero amor. Pero no esta sola. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>El rencuentro<strong>

**Edward pov**

Alice me había obligado a salir de la casa. En realidad no me importaba nada… Solo sabía que estábamos yendo a un boliche o club, no sé, ni me interesa.

Mis hermanos parecían estar emocionados por alguna razón… la cual no me dejaban ver, ya que me bloqueaban con sus pensamientos.

Había pasado un año, un maldito año desde que deje a la razón de mi existencia… Bella.

Tampoco era que me importaba mucho. Apenas era consciente de las cosas al mi alrededor.

Al llegar Emmett y Rosalie se apuraron a bajar rápido para irse a una parte del boliche… creo que a bailar… Alice y Jasper se mantuvieron cerca de mí, pero distraídos hablando de nose qué mierda.

Yo me apoye en una pared que estaba por ahí… había un escenario por ahí… A veces subían chicas o chicos para cantar algo… Nada con importancia…

Entonces una hermosa ¿Vampiresa? Subió al escenario, con una niña en brazos.

Una de dos; o estoy volviéndome loco o la vampiresa esa, se había vuelto loca.

Pero cuando aquella vampiresa dijo el nombre de la canción, su nombre y empezó a cantar…directamente mi mundo se detuvo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bella y les cantare una canción escrita por mi. Se llama: Un año sin ver llover. Espero que les guste…

_Uuuuuh!, Uuuuuh!_

_Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti_  
><em>Una &amp; otra vez<em>  
><em>Cada instante que no estés junto a mí<em>  
><em>Mi mundo está al revés<em>  
><em>Camino en un desierto cuando tú te vas<em>  
><em>Ooooh!<em>  
><em>No se sí es un espejismo te siento tan real<em>  
><em>Baby!<em>

_Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi ser_  
><em>Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover<em>  
><em>Sí escapas otra vez, no sobreviviré<em>  
><em>Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover<em>  
><em>Ooooh! Woooh!<em>

_Contando estrellas, oigo en mi mente tu voz_  
><em>¿Oyes tú la mía?<em>  
><em>Mi corazón está sufriendo la soledad<em>  
><em>Soy un desorden<em>  
><em>Camino en hojas secas sí no estás aquí<em>  
><em>&amp; mi vida<em>  
><em>Regresa que hay un diluvio llorare por ti<em>  
><em>Ooooh! Baby!<em>

_Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi ser_  
><em>Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover<em>  
><em>Sí escapas otra vez, no sobreviviré<em>  
><em>Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover<em>  
><em>Ooooh! Woooh!<em>

_Regresa aquí, abrázame_  
><em>Soy un desierto sin tu querer<em>  
><em>Vuelve pronto a mi<em>  
><em>No seas así<em>  
><em>Porque un día sin ti es como<em>  
><em>Un año sin ver llover<em>

_Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi ser_  
><em>Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover<em>  
><em>Sí escapas otra vez, no sobreviviré<em>  
><em>Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover<em>  
><em>Ooooh! Ooooh! Woooh!<em>

No podía creer que **mi** Bella estuviera hace menos de 1 minuto ahí arriba cantando…convertida en lo que mas temía, en una _vampiresa_y con una niña en brazos.

No pude detener mis impulsos y la seguí.

Ella, mi hermosa Bella estaba sentada afuera del boliche, que había como un jardín. La _niña_estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Tego habe.- Dijo la niña, y inmediatamente me dio mucha ternura.

-Pero as comido solo hace 1 hora. Espera que lleguemos a casa.- Dijo Bella… Como había extrañado su voz.

La niña bufo y en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron. No podía creerlo, la niña tenía el mismo color que los ojos que Bella, digo, la Bella humana.

-_¡Mami! ¿Quién es?- _Pensaba la niña… Esperen, ¿ella le estaba hablando mentalmente? Esto era cada vez más confuso.

Bella dio vuelta la mirada y se sorprendió al verme. Yo me hacer que despacio asía ella. Bella se paro con la niña en brazos. Pero ella se escapo de sus brazos y corrió hasta los mío. La agarra al vuelo.

-¡Renesmee!- Grito Bella asustada. ¿Pero porque? Yo nunca, pero nunca le haría daño.

Puse atención a la niña que tenía en brazos y le dije.- ¿Te llamas Renesmee, hermosa?

Ella se sonrojo al decirle eso y se rio… Que encantadora. Puso su manita en mi mejilla y mentalmente me dijo un "si".

-¿Pero como?

-Ese es su don.- Dijo Bella que estaba al lado mío, tranquilamente.

-¿Es tu hija?- Dije mirando a Renesmee.

-Si…y tuya.- Dijo lo último en un susurro.

-Imposible.

-No, no lo es. Solo e tenido relaciones contigo Edward… antes que te fueras.- Dijo triste.

La mire de nuevo y al ella devolverme su mirada una parte de mi se decidió.

Iba a ser todo lo posible para que ella volviera con migo. Nunca más me iba a separar de Bella, como de Renesme.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Un año después...<span>**_

Estoy tan feliz. Hoy me casaba. Ya estaba poniendo nervioso a Jasper, pero no lo podía evitar.

Desde nuestro recuentro con Bella, había estado todos los días intentado devolverle la confianza.

Ella me amaba, pero la había lastimado y temía volver a confiar. Pero lo pude lograr… También conseguí el amor de mi hija.

Ahora, solo me quedaba a esperar que no cancelara la boda a último momento…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Este One-shot lo escribi hace mucho.. y es malicimo xD Lo hice para un concurso. Y adivinen...NO gane :P<strong>

**Pero bueno, queria publicarlo, quizas...quizas a alguien le gustaba..**

**(La cancion es de Selena Gomez, Un año sin ver llover)**

**Besos!**

**Mara S.**


End file.
